


Two Pleasures In One

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Mac and Jacques, or in this case "Macques", decide to take things a step further.





	Two Pleasures In One

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 am God save me.
> 
> Also bold italics is mac, plain italics is jacques.

So they were finally going to do this, huh?

 

The fusion was lying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

**_"... How do you want to do this?"_** Mac asked from within their mind.

_"How should I know? This is new to me."_ Jacques replied, and Mac could just feel his nervousness. They did share a brain after all.

**_"It's new to me too... Should we take it slow...?"_ **

There was silence from Jacques for a moment.

_"Sure. It's like a mental shag, right? Shouldn't be too hard..."_ Jacques paused.  _"Does one of us start or do we both do it at the same time?"_

_**"At the same time. It should be easier."** _

_"Right..."_

Macques sighed. "Well, this dick isn't going to wank itself."

**_"Wait. Is the door locked?"_ **

_"Yes, it is."_

_**"Are you sure?"** _

_"I'm pretty damn... Sure. Hold on."_

The fusion got up and checked the door. It was locked.

_"Better?"_

**_"... Yeah."_ **

Macques walked back over to the bed.

_"... Wait, wait, wait. Do we strip?"_

**_"I mean... If it makes it easier..."_ **

They paused for a bit, unsure what to do at first. Then they got to pulling their shirt off, then their pants and underwear.

Macques stared downwards, eyebrows furrowing.

_**"Were we always this... Big?"** _

_"You're just now noticing?"_

**_"Shush."_ **

_"Make me."_

Just then, their cock twitched with interest and they let out a small breath. Then they smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

They climbed into bed again, then slowly reached for their cock.

_"Wait."_

**_"Hm?"_ **

_"I have some ideas."_

**_"Alright?"_ **

They lowered their hand and closed their eyes, imagining themselves separated and in the same room.

Mac could definitely feel both of their nervousness combined but he silently urged Jacques to continue with his idea. He knows they don't have to do this, but no matter what he supports his partner either way.

Jacques sensed that and continued.

_"Um... Fuck, okay. We're in the same room, right?"_

 " ** _Well-"_ **

_"Don't say it. Anyway, I..."_ Jacques paused and made the body take a deep breath.  _"Christ. I push you gently onto the bed and start softly kissing your neck while running my hands down your beautiful body."_

**_"Beautiful...?"_ **

Macques blushed. They felt themselves already getting hard, slowly but surely.

_"I stop for a bit to pull you in for a deep, passionate kiss. I run my hands through your hair as I slip my tongue past your lips."_

Jacques was feeling embarrassed by the things he was thinking. He's never done this before. He was probably doing it all wrong.

**_"You're doing fine, Jacques. I promise. Keep going, if you want. If you don't, that's fine too."_ **

They took another deep breath, eyebrows furrowed.

_"I'll leave the touching to you."_

_**"Me?"** _

_"Unless you don't want to-"_

**_"No, no! I want to, I was just_ surprised."**

There was a pause.

_**"Should I touch us now?"** _

_"Up to you."_

Mac decided to wait a little bit. He wanted to see where this goes.

_"I... Fuck. I trail my hand down your chest again, then wrap it around your cock."_

Macques breathed in sharply. That must be their cue. Mac took control and hesitated for a moment before doing what Jacques said in the fantasy. They let out a shaky breath at the touch.

_"I start slowly moving my hand..."_

Mac started to do that, pumping his hand until they were completely erect.

_"I then... I then start moving myself down and... Lick up your shaft from balls to tip."_

They let out a loud moan.

_"I bring your dick into my mouth and start gently sucking on it."_

Now, Jacques was  _really_ into what he was describing now. Their cock was aching for a release already just from the description alone.

Jacques side of the mind was starting to get jumbled up now, which was throwing Mac off a bit but it didn't matter. This was really,  _really_ good. It felt absolutely amazing.

_"Jesus Fuck- I can take your entire cock into my mouth."_ Which was true, actually. Jacques had pretty much no gag reflex.  _"Then I start... I start fondling your balls- Fuck!"_

"Fuck!" Macques cursed when Jacques thought that. They reached down with their free hand and began gently massaging their balls in response, the sensitivity making them whine loudly.

Macques had to bite their lip to keep from being too vocal, but they were failing miserably. They were breathing heavily as they were teetering closer to the edge.

"Fuck, fuck- Ni allaf fucking peth anymore!" Macques rambled out, only to follow with a "Ich denke wir sind-"

Then with a loud shout, the came onto their hand.

"Oh meine duw FUCK!" They cried out. Their hand kept moving though, trying to get all of it out.

When they were finished, they dropped their hand and stared at the ceiling, dazed.

_"God..."_

**_"That was..."_ **

_"I'm hoping you're going to say great."_

**_"Amazing."_ **

A tired smile appeared on their face.

_"Good for a first time wanking it together?"_

**_"Yeah... God, yeah..."_ **

Jacques sort of wished they finished the fantasy before they cummed their brains out but what can you do.

Macques slowly stood up, wobbling a bit before heading towards the bathroom.

**_"Shower?"_ **

_"Shower."_

They grabbed some fresh clothes and turned the shower on.

**_"Jacques?"_ **

_"Yeah?"_

Macques' face reddened a bit.

_**"Would you... Want to try that again?"** _

_"What, right now?"_

**_"No, not right now but... Sometime in the future, maybe."_ **

_"... Yeah, that's fine with me."_

The fusion stepped into the shower.

_**"Oh, and Jacques?"** _

_"Hm?"_

The fusion smiled to themselves.

 

 

"I love you."


End file.
